


Intertwined

by zaphodsgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaphodsgirl/pseuds/zaphodsgirl
Summary: The prayer and the confession combined. That's it, that's the tweet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Intertwined




End file.
